1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of storage devices, and in particular, a storage device for compact discs (CD""s), digital video discs (DVD""s), and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Compact discs are widely and popularly used for storage of readable and recordable information thereon. The information can consist of music, computer software, or video. Discs containing music or software are generally referred to as compact discs or CD""s. Discs containing video are commonly referred to as digital video discs or DVD""s. These discs are all referred to herein by the term xe2x80x9ccompact discxe2x80x9d. Compact discs are usually marketed for sale in a protective holder called a jewel case. The jewel case has a prong or hub for holding the disc. The compact disc structure generally comprises a round, flat diskette with a circular hole in the center of the diskette. The circular hole is configured for positioning on a rotating spindle of a player device, such as a compact disc player, digital video disc player, computer disc drive or the like. The prongs of the jewel case are generally configured to retain the disc by protruding into the disc""s circular hole and compressively engaging the inner edge of the disc portion defining the hole.
The jewel case generally contains information concerning the CD. For example, the information may be contained on the spine of the jewel case or, most preferably, and in addition thereto, is provided in the form of a pamphlet or paper material which is inserted and held on the front of the jewel case. The front of the jewel case comprises a clear plastic panel so that the information pamphlet or paper is visible through the panel to identify a CD contained therein.
Storing a CD in a jewel case is suitable for marketing and distribution of a CD. However, when an individual needs to store more than a single CD and have the CD readily available for use, the jewel cases can prove cumbersome, since jewel cases are typically designed to hold a single CD. Turning to an example of a user desiring to listen to music on more than one CD, with present jewel cases, the user is required to open a jewel case, pull the CD out, and return it to the same case and then find another jewel case which has the next CD in it, and take the CD out of that jewel case for use. There are situations where it is desirous to readily and quickly locate and deploy a particular CD. While, if the particular CD is stored in one of several jewel cases, it may be difficult to readily locate the correct jewel case. Furthermore, once the jewel case is located, it must be opened, and the CD removed, in order to make the CD available for use. In some cases, a disc jockey, or DJ as this individual is sometimes referred to, will often take out several CD""s from their storage cases. The result can be that the CD""s are stacked in a pile and not even returned to the corresponding jewel cases. Since a DJ must play tracks from more than one CD, and many times takes requests, there is not a lot of time to spend organizing the CD""s so that they are each returned to their jewel case after a use.
Therefore, some alternatives to a jewel case include providing a storage device for holding CD""s. One such example is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,915,549 and 5,996,785 both of which disclose a xe2x80x9cDetachable Module Disc and Flat Object Storage System.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,047 entitled xe2x80x9cLaser Disc Storage Containerxe2x80x9d provides an apparatus for storing discs to facilitate the display of discs using spring member appendages on the tray to bias the disc into a display angle when case is open. U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,107 entitled xe2x80x9cWallet Style Compact Disc Storage Unitxe2x80x9d discloses a wallet style case for holding compact discs which has an accordion style holding member having faces connected by hinges.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,586,650 and 5,590,770, both entitled xe2x80x9cCD Bankxe2x80x9d, provide a case with a hinged cover with a plurality of CD holder plates. The case of the CD bank device has longitudinal rails which receive and hold spring rods to maintain the holders within the case. A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,062 entitled xe2x80x9cDisc Organizerxe2x80x9d.
A xe2x80x9cCompact Disc Storage Apparatusxe2x80x9d is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,414 which has rollers positioned in respective grooves to hold a CD holder within a case. U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,275 discloses a xe2x80x9cStorage Unit for Compact Discxe2x80x9d which has a flexure hinge to allow a support panel holding a CD to pivot from a first position to a second position which lifts the CD off of its initial base or resting position.
Other examples of CD storing and/or holding devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,086,170; 6,075,758; 5,860,712; 5,474,170; 5,456,368; and 5,176,250.
A need exists for a device which will facilitate the storage, retrieval, and identification of discs, such as, for example, compact discs, computer discs, video discs, or digital video discs.
A novel storage device is provided for storing a plurality of compact discs for retrieval, identification, and use. The device has a supporting structure, such as a tray, and preferably a cover to maintain the discs in a safe environment for storage, transport, and use. A plurality of holder members are provided. Each holder member is configured for mounting in the tray and is adapted to hold a CD, and optionally can be configured to hold both a CD, and related material, such as, for example, the CD insert or jacket cover or other information. Each holder member may have elements to releasbly retain the CD on the holder member. In the case where the holder member is configured for holding a CD and a CD jacket material, holding elements are provided for retaining the CD jacket as well. The holding member is preferably connected to a retaining member with a pair of flexible leg members. The flexible leg members facilitate flipping of the CD and any information held on a holder member when the holder member is mounted in a tray.
The invention further can be optionally configured with a biasing mechanism for facilitating the flipping of the CD from a forward position to a rearward position or likewise from a rearward position to a forward position. It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel CD holder for storing CD""s for facilitating identification and use of the CD""s stored therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a plurality of holder members which are configured to be installed in a supporting structure, such as, for example, a tray for holding a plurality of CD""s therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to accomplish the above objects by providing a holder member which can hold a CD and corresponding CD identifying material, such as a CD jacket, for facilitating identifying or locating a CD among a plurality of CD""s.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a CD storage device which has a holder for storing CD""s and/or corresponding related CD identifying material, such as a CD jacket, where the holder is supported by a flexible membrane for facilitating flipping of CD""s held by the device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a biasing mechanism for moving the holder members and CD""s held thereon to a forward or rearward position within the tray.
It is another object of the present invention to minimize the handling necessary for removing and storing a compact disc in a holder in order to decrease the potential for damage to the compact disc.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel storage device which facilitates storing and removing compact discs with a one-handed operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel compact disc storage device which comprises materials which will minimize the potential for scratching compact discs as the discs are inserted into or removed from the device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage device which is comprised of a material which resists static electricity, and therefore minimizes the accumulation of dust on or in proximity to the compact discs being stored in the device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage device having holders which can hold a compact disc, or both a compact disc and a compact disc jacket.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage device having a first type of holder which can hold a compact disc, and a second type of holder which can hold both a compact disc and a compact disc jacket, and further where both the first type of holder and second type of holder can be utilized by the storage device, separately or together.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a first type of holder member which can hold a compact disc and a second type of holder member which may be optionally attached to the first type of holder member, and which may hold information pertaining to the disc carried by the first type of holder member.